1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure is related to a waterproof accommodating structure for battery. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to an accommodating structure for receiving a battery therein with a water-proof function, which can be combined in an electronic device to provide electric power, and the battery is replaceable.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic devices need a battery for providing electric power, such as wireless keyboard, wireless handheld transceiver (walkie talkie), portable outdoor light or alarm device . . . etc. When such electronic devices are used outdoor or in a humid environment, the water-proof function is critical.
A conventional battery-receiving seat usually was hermetically sealed, and used a plurality of screws to fix a covering lid to an accommodating housing for receiving a battery. A sealing ring is disposed between the covering lid and the accommodating housing to block moisture from entering the accommodating housing. However, such structure is not convenient to replace the battery, and it spends too much time removing the screws. The removed screws are easily lost or fallen on the ground, especially in outdoors, so as to make much inconvenient usage.
Moreover, moisture still is possibly permeated into the accommodating housing from gaps, and the short circuit or electrodes corrosion of battery may happen.